Minimum Detail
by londoneyedgirl
Summary: That's what he needs. And so does her. They know one of them will die within some days, but they try not to think about it. They make sure they forget about that minimum detail. Rated T just in case.


**Author's note: So, here I am with one more Catoniss... something, I don't really know what this is. I guess the best things come out of the worse, since I wrote this now because I'm so frustrated! I can't understand geometry, and I have an exam tomorrow. I'm posting this now and I regret nothing. YOLO.**

**Anyways, this is related to my other Catoniss oneshot. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games is not mine; obviously, it belongs to the flawless writer Suzanne Collins.**

The moments they meet alone are rare and precious, at least during the Hunger Games. Cato does his best to know more of her, but not because he wants to know her weaknesses and things it would help him win the games. It actually was because there was this thing inside him making him want to have her. He wants to play with her hair, hear her sing, caress her soft cheeks and kiss her pinky lips. He doesn't know why but he doesn't shrug the idea away. He used it as something to make him sane.

When he hears a girl screaming Katniss' name, he knows something's wrong. He remembers that Marvel had gone out to hunt alone and his first reaction is to grab his sword and run. He runs as fast as he can towards the screaming girl, but not for her. Katniss might be in danger.

He arrives just in time to see Katniss shooting an arrow in Marvel's direction and the next thing he sees is Marvel's body falling on the ground and Katniss hugging tightly the little girl from eleven. _Rue, that's the name_, the thinks. He watches as Katniss cries and sings for Rue until the girl is finally gone. Cato decided he wasn't going to go talk to her when the little girl's still alive. They hated careers, and he actually didn't want to disturb their last little moment together.

When Katniss fully lays Rue's body on the ground and starts to cry, curling up like a little ball, Cato decides that's the moment he should walk in. He walks careful and silently towards the crying girl and knees down next to her, hugging her tightly. Katniss doesn't seem to mind the fact that she doesn't know who's hugging her. She just needs someone to take care of her.

He sits and pushes her between his legs, his hands around her waist, her back against his chest and his lips next to her ears. He whispers some sweet nothings in her ear, and sometimes he tells her how sweet she is. How strong, how she was amazing and how he admired her fearlessness. Her hands blindly look for his and when she founds it, she quickly holds it tightly.

They stay like that for a bit until she turns around, looking shyly at him. Her eyes and nose are lightly red and she still sniffles from time to time, and he finds her the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Her eyes lock with his and she isn't sure of what to do. He's afraid she'll push him away and when she kneels in front of him, he feels lost. But then her hands make their way to his cheeks as she cupped his face softly, leaning a little as his hands make their ways to her waist.

He feels her lips brush lightly against his before she forces them a little bit, just pressing their lips like that. One of his hands go all the way up to her face and holds it carefully, making a shiver go down her spine. She separates her lips just enough for him to let his warm tongue make its way inside Katniss' mouth. The kiss is slow and fond, her hands playing with his blond hair as he caresses the back of her neck.

Losing her balance and putting all her weight on him, they fall on the ground but it doesn't hurt Cato's back. He just fell because he was unprepared; that was all (or so he said). She falls on top of him and lies on his chest, resting her head comfortably on his shoulder. His strong arms hold her and he gives her a kiss on the forehead.

That's what he needs. And so does her. They know one of them will die within some days, but they try not to think about it. They make sure they forget about that minimum detail.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! R&R, feedback is always great!**


End file.
